Star Wars: The Clone Wars ending
by Potterwholockianjedi
Summary: Due to the cancellation of this great show, I have decided to end it my way. The events in my story take place some time after the season 5 finale, after Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order. Now Ahsoka is in danger, will her former master be able to save her?


**Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Animated Series Ending**

"He is here," says a battle droid to a dark figure.

"Very good, send him in," says the dark figure.

The droid leaves and a few seconds later another figure enters the doorway and proceeds to walk down the hallway to the first figure.

The second figure kneels and asks "What is thy bidding, my master," to the first figure.

"Maul," says the first figure that is revealed as Darth Sidious when he steps into the light, "I have an assignment for you." "You will go to the Shili system. There you will find and kill a young Togruta named Ahsoka Tano."

"Yes, my master," says Maul. Maul stands up and leaves.

Anakin Skywalker is woken up by Padme Amidala in a system not too far away.

"Anakin," says Padme, "Ani, wake up!" She shakes him vigorously.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaims as he wakes up.

"Ani," what's going on? Padme asks.

"It's Ahsoka, Padme. She's in danger." Anakin says.

"Ani relax, it was just a dream." Says Padme

"It wasn't just a dream. It was like the one I had just before my mother died." Anakin says. He stands up and walks to the window looking out at the Coruscant skyline.

"I have to find her." He says as he looks back at Padme. He gets dressed and leaves.

Anakin rushes to the Jedi Temple. He finds his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, walking down the hallway.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaims.

"What's wrong Anakin?" Obi Wan responds "You seem distressed."

"I had a vision that Ahoska is going to be killed." Anakin says.

"By whom?" Obi asks.

"Maul." Anakin says. "I have to save her."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Obi wan asks.

"I don't know. Will you help me?" Anakin asks.

"I have a better idea. We go to the Council and ask for their help." Obi-Wan says.

"The Council? What help will they be? They were the ones who didn't believe her in the first place." Anakin says.

"Anakin, trust me on this." Obi-Wan says.

Anakin is hesitant, but agrees. Together they walk to the Council chambers.

As they walk into the council chambers they are greeted by the rest of the council members who are already there preparing for a meeting.

"Something troubling you, young Skywalker?" Master Yoda asks.

"Yes master. I had a vision that Ahsoka will be attacked by the Sith, Darth Maul." Anakin responds. "Let me go after her and save her, please masters."

"A trap, this could be for you." "Unwise to go alone it is." Yoda says.

"I have a suggestion." Obi-Wan says. "Why don't I accompany Anakin?" "We could take a battalion of clones and ships." "We could capture Maul and be one step closer to ending this war."

"Hmm…Agree with you, I do master Kenobi." Yoda says.

"I'll ready Rex and the clones." Anakin says and leaves in a hurry.

"Thank you masters." Obi-Wan says and then he leaves as well.

"Young Skywalker has become attached to his former apprentice." Mace Windu says. "I fear he will do something rash if Tano is killed."

"Let go of her he must, or to a dark place her death could take him." Yoda says. "Troubling this is."

As the other members of the Jedi Council nod in agreement the scene cuts to Darth Maul landing on Shili. He approaches the village where he knows the former Jedi lives. The villagers have gathered together looking on as a stranger walks through their home.

The leader of the villagers steps into Mauls path.

"What do you want stranger?" Without hesitating, Maul kills the leader. Screams of horror ring out as the leader falls to the ground. "I am looking for Ahsoka Tano." He says. No answer. "Reveal yourself padawan or I kill every last man, woman, and child who stands in my way." Maul says viciously.

Slowly through the crowd, Ahsoka comes forward. "I am no longer a Jedi." What do you want?" She asks.

"You. Dead." Maul responds.

"Why?" She asks.

"To make your dear Master suffer." Maul says.

"Anakin? I thought you were after Obi-Wan." She says. "You can't kill a Jedi Master, so what; you thought it would be easier to kill a former Jedi padawan?" She mocks.

Maul snarls and ignites his lightsaber and brings it down on the young Jedi only to be met with Ahsoka's lightsabers.

High above the planet Anakin and his ships arrive.

"Anakin, what exactly is the plan here?" "Just go storming in?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Basically. Maul won't be expecting an entire fleet, we will catch him by surprise and he will have no chance of escape." Anakin says

"I take that back," Anakin says as he sees a Separatists fleet all around him. "He expected us."

"You don't say?" Obi-Wan responds. "What now?"

"I have to get down to the planet." Anakin says with anxiousness in his voice.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Same as always Master!" Anakin says as he takes off toward the docking bay.

"Ah. Yes. Improvising." Obi-Wan says as he watches after Anakin.

"What should we do general Kenobi?" Admiral Yularen asks.

"Commence with the assault. We have to get through this blockade and distract the separatists so Anakin can reach the planet." Obi-Wan says.

As Anakin reaches the docking bay he issues orders to Rex to have a squadron of clones follow him down to the planet.

"We're right behind you general Skywalker," says Rex.

"This won't be easy, Rex." Anakin says.

"Nothing we haven't handled before general, besides I've always admired commander Tano." Rex says.

As Anakin and the clones board their ships the scene switches to Darth Maul and Ahsoka engaged in a furious battle on the planet below.

"Your master has trained you well" says Maul.

"So has yours." Ahsoka says as she pushes Maul back with the force.

Little does Ahsoka know that Maul is just toying with her; he could kill her anytime he wanted, but he's waiting for Anakin. He wants to see the look on the Jedi's face as his blade kills Skywalker's apprentice. Maul chases after her and engages her in battle once more.

Above the planet, Anakin has broken through the Separatists and is making his way toward Ahsoka.

"Over there!" Rex exclaims through the comms device.

Anakin sees them too, Maul and Ahsoka fighting. He and the clones land quickly and run towards her. As Anakin reaches them, Maul smirks at Anakin and knocks Ahsoka to the ground and kicks her lightsabers away. He then picks her up by the neck. Ahsoka looks at Anakin as Maul stabs her through the stomach with his lightsaber. Anakin lets out a scream of agony and falls to the ground on his knees as the clones shoot at Maul. Anakin looks up, disoriented, to see the clones fighting off Maul and one by one getting killed. It all seems to be happening in slow motion. Rex looks back at Anakin for help as Maul kills the other clones. Maul turns to Rex and uses the force to choke him and kill him. It's all over in seconds. Ahsoka and Rex are gone. Maul looks at Anakin and Anakin looks back. Maul sees a great darkness take over Anakin and for a second feels fear. Maul turns and flees as Ahsoka reaches out to Anakin.

"Anakin." Ahsoka whispers out.

"Ahsoka!" You're alive!" Anakin exclaims and rushes toward her. He hugs her tightly. They look at each other, both with tears in their eyes.

"Rex?" She asks.

"Gone" Anakin says. Ahsoka lets a tear fall out of her eye.

"Anakin, don't let your anger control you. This isn't your fault. Revenge is not the Jedi way." Ahsoka says. Ahsoka's eyes find Anakin's but after a second, something in the depths of Ahsoka's eyes seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty.

Anakin cradles her lifeless body as Obi-Wan and the rest of his clones show up. Obi-Wan realizes with horror what has happened.

"She's dead." Anakin says, as tears stream down his face.

Obi-Wan kneels at Anakin's side and quietly says "Anakin, it's time to let her go."

Anakin nods in agreement, stands and carries her body back to her village. As Anakin walks back to the village, Obi-Wan and the other troopers gather their dead and carry them to the village as well. When they reach the village, they are surrounded by Togrutans.

Anakin walks towards two Togrutans he knows to be Ahsoka's parents. As he approaches, Ahsoka's mother breaks down. Her father stands there, shocked and begins to cry silently as tears stream down his face. The villagers bow in respect to their fallen fellow Togrutan. They continue to bow as Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, and the rest of the clones pass by each carrying the body of a dead clone that helped protect them. Cody carries the body of Captain Rex; he wears his helmet so no one can see the tears streaming down his face. Anakin reaches Ahsoka's parents and lays her body at their feet. As he does so, Ahsoka's mother reaches out to him and hugs him tightly.

"I couldn't save her, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Anakin says as he begins to cry.

After a while, the crying stops and the plans are made for a funeral pyre. Rex and the other clones are to be burned alongside Ahsoka. The wood is gathered and the bodies are laid in their places. Anakin and Ahsoka's parents lay her down. Cody lays Rex down with the help of a Togrutan. Obi-Wan, clones, and Togrutans help to lay the rest of the bodies down. The fires are lit and the bodies are burned. As the fires rise higher and higher into the sky, the Togrutans start to sing a solemn hymn in their tongue.

"What does it mean?" Anakin asks.

"It means 'Farewell. On to eternity, the fates are with you. On to eternity, farewell the fates are with you. Oh, blessed he who brought us peace. Farewell lay down your burden. We will remember you forever more. Farewell, we give you thanks, on to eternity. You are not alone. Farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell.'" Ahsoka's father replies.

"It's beautiful." Replies Anakin.

"It is an ancient song for warriors. We are a peaceful people and it has not been sung for a millennia."

"Master Jedi?" Asks Ahsoka's mother.

"Yes?" Asks Anakin

"What are you going to do now?" Ahsoka's mother asks.

"I will get justice for Ahsoka and for Rex and for all the other clones." Anakin says.

"Revenge is never the answer. They are at peace now, you must accept that." Ahsoka's father says.

"Not revenge, justice." Anakin says as he looks at Ahsoka's father with determination in his eyes and voice.

"Anakin. The council requests an update." Obi-Wan says as he approaches.

"Can't you give them the update?" Anakin asks.

"I tried, but they insist on talking with you." Obi-Wan says.

"Alright." Anakin says as he takes the holographic device from Obi-Wan.

"Anakin" says Mace Windu, "What is your situation?"

"Darth Maul got to her and Rex, Ahsoka is de…gone." Anakin says, unable to say dead. "And Darth Maul escaped."

"You and Obi-Wan should get back to Coruscant immediately." Says Windu.

"But Master we have enough troops to go after Maul, we could catch him." Anakin argues.

"No. You and Kenobi are to return to Coruscant, and then we will discuss what to do about Maul." Says Windu.

"Yes master." Says Anakin with resignation in his voice.

Commander Cody walks over to both Obi-Wan and Anakin. "What now generals?" he asks.

"We're going back to Coruscant, prepare the troops Cody." Says Obi-Wan.

"But sir! We can go after Maul! We have enough troops to pursue!" Cody argues.

"Councils orders Cody, we don't have a choice." Says Obi-Wan then he walks away.

"Are we going to get Maul, general Skywalker?" asks Cody.

"Yes. Maul will pay for what he's done." Says Anakin.

"Count me in general." Says Cody.

"You're a good man Cody." Says Anakin.

"Rex was a good man, good soldier, and a good friend. I will miss him." Says Cody.

"I will miss him too Cody. He was one of the best." Says Anakin.

They walk off together to their ships and they depart for Coruscant. When they arrive, Anakin and Obi-Wan head to the Jedi Temple. They head to the council chambers and are greeted by the Jedi council members.

"You wished to see us Masters?" Obi-wan asks.

"We wished to see you Master Kenobi, Anakin has been summoned by the chancellor." Mace Windu says.

Anakin nods and leaves for the chancellor's office.

"Obi-Wan, tell us what happened." Windu says.

"Ahsoka and captain Rex were killed by Darth Maul." Obi-wan says.

"Why would Maul go after Ahsoka? She is not part of the Jedi anymore." Says Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"It looks like it was a trap for Anakin, for him to witness her death." Obi-Wan says.

"Dangerous his path has become, tread carefully we must." Yoda says. "Watch over him you must master Kenobi."

"I will master Yoda, but he is known to be reckless." Obi-wan says.

"Do you think he will go after Maul? Mace Windu asks.

"Yes." Obi-wan says. "If you let me take some troops to find him, I could end this before Anakin can."

"No. I will be going." Mace Windu says.

"What? Why?" Obi-Wan asks

"You have become too close to this matter." Windu says

"Sense your anger we can." Yoda says.

"I understand." Obi-wan says

"You and Anakin are to stay here until this matter is resolved." Windu says.

"Yes master." Obi-wan says struggling to control his irritation.

Across the city, Anakin arrives at the chancellor's office.

"You wished to see me chancellor?" Anakin asks.

"Yes, Anakin. I just heard about Ahsoka, I'm so sorry. I know you were close to her." Palpatine says.

"Why did you wish to speak to me, Chancellor?" Anakin asks, trying to change to subject.

"I know what you're going through, Anakin. You've lost someone so close to you; she was a great warrior and a good friend. I am sad she is gone." Palpatine says.

"How can you possibly know how I am feeling?" Anakin asks, his voice cracking slightly.

"I had a friend once, he and I were close, and he was almost like a father to me." Palpatine says. "One day, in his sleep, he was killed by a monster." "I never knew why or who did it; authorities never captured his killer."

"Why are you telling me this?" Anakin asks.

"I don't want you to suffer the same way I did." Palpatine says. "I have Darth Maul's coordinates."

"The Council isn't going to let me go after him." Anakin says.

"That's never stopped you before. Don't let Ahsoka die in vain Anakin." Palpatine says.

Palpatine holds out the coordinates to Anakin, he hesitantly takes them.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Anakin says. He then walks out of the chancellor's office and as he does so an evil smile appears on the face of Palpatine.

Anakin reaches his starship and gives R2 the coordinates, "Yes R2," Anakin says, "we're going to Tatooine." R2 beeps out a why. Anakin responds with "Maul." He and R2 depart Coruscant and make their way to Anakin's home planet and the first place he met Maul.

Back in the council chambers of the Jedi Temple, an urgent message arrives from Jabba The Hutt. A protocol droid translates his frantic pleas for help: "The great Jabba wishes the Jedi would help the people of Tatooine." The Protocol droid says. "There is a Sith-." The droid is cut off, communications are down.

"Maul." Master Windu states.

"Yes," Yoda says.

"What could he gain from The Hutts, hasn't he already tried that?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Not with the Hutt's is his business, but with young Skywalker it is." Yoda says

"But why go to Tatooine of all places?" Windu asks.

"Because it's Anakin's home planet, it's where he was enslaved, and where is mother died." Obi-Wan says. "It's a place of great pain to him."

"So, he's being lured back there?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks

"A trap for him, it is, yes. Prevent him from going we must. Dangerous for him this is. Keep him here on Coruscant, you must Obi-Wan. Send Windu to arrest Maul, we will." Yoda says.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan says. Obi-Wan makes an attempt to contact Anakin, but to no avail. When he doesn't answer he tries to contact Padme, who does answer.

"Padme?" Obi-wan asks.

"Yes, master Kenobi?" Padme responds.

"I need to speak with Anakin, have you seen him?" Obi-wan asks.

"No, he said he was going to be at the Temple for the most part of today." Padme says. "Is something wrong?"

"Er…no, just some outer rim procedures he's needed for." Obi-Wan lies because he doesn't think it's necessary to tell others about the situation.

"You might want to check with the chancellor, Anakin said he was going there." Padme says

"Oh, right." Obi-Wan said, forgetting Anakin was called to the Chancellor's office." Thanks, Senator Amidala." He then contacts the Chancellor.

"Master Kenobi, what an unexpected pleasure it is to speak to you." Palpatine says.

"Chancellor, have you seen Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks

"Yes, he was here earlier." Palpatine says.

"Do you know where is now?" Obi-Wan asks

"Yes, clone intelligence units found Darth Maul on Tatooine. I thought Anakin would report that to the council." Palpatine says.

"Thank you Chancellor." Obi-Wan says and ends the communications.

The Council members exchange worried looks; Obi-Wan attempts to leave and stop Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, where are you going?" Windu asks.

"To stop Anakin." Obi-Wan replies.

"I thought I was going to arrest Maul." Windu says

"You can still arrest him just follow behind me, but I am going after Anakin." Obi-Wan says.

"Go you must Master Kenobi; ready the troops Master Windu will." Yoda says.

Obi-Wan leaves the council chambers and hurries to his ship while Mace Windu heads towards the troops to prepare them for battle.

Anakin has made his way onto the planet of Tatooine and made his way past the Separatist blockade that surrounds the planet. Droids surround the cities, burning and destroying everything. He hears pleas for help coming from the burning buildings, but he doesn't listen. He ignores them and uses the Force to locate Darth Maul. He senses Maul in an area that seems to be untouched by droids, an area that he had not been in a long time. He makes his way to the area. When he arrives, Darth Maul is sitting on the front steps of Anakin's old house. His eyes are closed as Anakin ignites his lightsaber and walks towards him. When Anakin is close enough, Maul smiles and opens his eyes and stands to face Anakin, he too ignites his lightsaber. The two engage in a fierce lightsaber battle. They fight and Anakin is continuously beaten back by Maul.

"I can sense your confusion, Skywalker. You want to kill me, but it's not the Jedi way. Your anger is the only way to beat me, embrace it." Maul says.

"No!" Anakin responds.

"Tell me Skywalker, how did it feel to watch your dear padawan die?" Maul taunts. "It's your fault, you know, if only you had gotten to her quicker."

Anakin screams in rage and beats back Darth Maul. Above the planet, Obi-Wan arrives on his starship. Darth Maul and Anakin continue to fight.

"I killed your padawan while you watched helplessly. Tell me, how did it feel?" Maul asks

Anakin responds by fighting more furiously.

"Yes, very good. Embrace your anger!" Maul says

Anakin pulls back, trying to control his anger, but this gives Maul an advantage. Republic ships have arrived and are now fighting the separatists above the planet.

"Jedi are so weak." Maul says as he pushes Anakin back more and more. "That's why your mother died, because you were too weak to save her." Maul taunts. This enrages Anakin and he finally lets his anger and hatred take full control, he is able to beat back Maul and knock his lightsaber out of his hand. Maul lies on the ground and Anakin's lightsaber is pointed at his face.

"Yes! Kill me! Kill me and be one step closer to the dark side!" Maul says

Anakin uses the Force to pick Maul up and then uses his hand to choke Darth Maul to death. Anakin drops Maul back on the ground. Anakin continues to stand over Maul's lifeless body as he hears clones and droids battling in the distance. Over the explosions and shootings he faintly hears a voice shouting his name.

"Anakin! Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouts over the battle that rages around him.

Obi-Wan rushes to Anakin's side and stands with him over Darth Maul's body.

"It's done." Anakin says as he looks at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sees the faint yellow that was once in Darth Maul's eyes in Anakin eyes. It's there for a fraction of a second and for a fraction of a second Obi-Wan fears he's lost his friend.

"Yes, well, we better get out of here. This place is about to get swarmed with droids." Obi-Wan says

"Yes." Anakin agrees.

"Cody, better pick us up now!" Obi-Wan says through is comms device.

Within minutes a republic ship finds the pair of them. Together they leave the planet and head back to Coruscant.

"The Council wants to speak with us when we get back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan says. Anakin nods his head in understanding.

"Anakin, you did the right thing. Had you not defeated Maul, he would have killed all those on Tatooine." Obi-Wan says trying to convince himself that Anakin did not act out of revenge when in his heart he knows the truth.

"You're right, I didn't have choice." Anakin says. He's quiet for a minute, contemplating how he felt when he let his anger take control, and how powerful he felt. Then he takes a deep breath and says "One down, two to go." Referring to the Prophecy and also trying to relieve the tension.

The rest of the trip home is fairly silent. Anakin struggles with his demons and tries to let go of his hate. Meanwhile, back on Tatooine, Count Dooku approaches the dead body of Darth Maul. He contacts his master to tell him the good news.

"Master, Darth Maul is dead, just as you have foreseen." Dooku says.

"Excellent, how did he react?" Sidious asks.

"He killed him out of revenge and anger, just as you said he would." Dooku responds.

"Excellent, everything is proceeding as planned." Sidious says. "It is time for the next stage in our plan."

"Yes, my master." Dooku says. The communication with Darth Sidious ends and Dooku contacts General Grievous.

"Yes, Count Dooku?" Grievous asks.

"The time has come to kidnap the Chancellor." Dooku says.

"Ah, yes finally. Once we have him, the Republic will fall." Grievous says.

"Do not fail me Grievous." Dooku says. The communication ends.

On Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-Wan are in the council chambers in the Jedi Temple about to make their report on Darth Maul, when an urgent call from the Chancellor's office reaches them. It's from Mas Amedda, the Chancellor's personal assistant, who looks very frightened.

"Mas Amedda," Mace Windu says, "What-"

He's cut off mid-sentence by Amedda and his only words are "The Chancellor has been kidnapped by Grievous!"

-End-


End file.
